The present invention relates to an improved frame assembly for doors, windows and the like having opposed exterior skins and a foam core. The framed material is embedded within the frame and forms a seal with the frame and the foam core. The core of the frame also has an insert about its exterior perimeter which allows for custom sizing and mounting of the assembly.
There has been an increased demand for window and door frames for new and retrofit construction with improved weather and thermal characteristics and increased durability. Doors and windows that are all wood tend to rot with time and prolonged exposure to the elements. Wood also exhibits a high degree of expansion and contraction which makes sizing and operation of the assembly difficult. Both wood and metal frames are also poor insulators when compared to certain plastics, foams and glass reinforced resin products. Prefabricated metal frames are not easily sized and therefore numerous sizes are needed if the frames are to be prefabricated or retrofitted into existing structures.
The seal between the frame and the framed material is also important to an efficient high quality door or window frame assembly. Poor seals provide inferior vapor barriers between the interior and exterior of the frame. In multiple pane windows and doors a poor seal will allow moisture to infiltrate into the spaces between the panes and condense which reduces the thermal efficiency of the assembly and makes it aesthetically unpleasing.
The size of windows and especially doors is dependent upon the overall weight of the assembly. Conventional doors and windows made of wood or metal are quite heavy and therefore require bigger and stronger hardware as well as additional structure support. Thus, the weight of the frame can be a major portion of the overall weight of the window or door and a factor in the overall size of the assembly.
Metal (steel or aluminum), thermoplastic extrusion (PVC) and wood components, used in prior art assemblies, expand and contract significantly more or less than the glass components in an assembly. Because of such differences in the coefficients of linear thermal expansion of such prior art components, it was difficult to maintain proper seals.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a door and window frame assembly which is relatively lightweight and thermally efficient.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a door and window frame assembly with an improved interface between the framed material and the frame so that the assembly is more weathertight.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a door and window frame assembly which can be easily sized to accomodate different or irregular sized openings.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a door and window frame assembly which will readily accept different thicknesses of glass, etc. as well as multiple paned glass, etc.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a door and window frame assembly that experiences a minimal amount of expansion and contraction due to weather change and wherein the coefficients of linear and thermal expansion of the components results in good seals.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a further review of the following specification, drawings and claims.